


Breaking Moments

by marysuewriter



Series: Breaking the Ice [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuewriter/pseuds/marysuewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, with a dash of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Bread

"Hey! That was mine!" 

Rodney scowled up at Ronon who stuffed the stolen square of cake into his mouth. Ronon grinned at him with a mouth covered in powdered sugar and left the cafeteria. Rodney grumbled in annoyance and went back to the serving counters for another piece.

A few hours later Ronon found him in the labs. He was working on one computer and Dr. Zelenka at another. He watched through the glass as McKay moved over to Zelenka's computer, talking animatedly and gesturing to the screen. Ronon walked into the lab and leaned against the desk. When he tried to talk to him, McKay blew up at him.

"You are interrupting! Do you know what interrupting is?" McKay brushed past Ronon back to the other desk. "It's when you stop important work from being done!"

Zelenka followed but paused next to Ronon. "Is little crazy in here right now, perhaps later would be a better time?"

Ronon nodded, and turned to leave but stopped. He reached out to Zelenka, "Call me when you're done here?"

Radek frowned, "It might be a long night."

Ronon shrugged, "If it's too late, I just won't answer."

"As you wish," he replied and joined McKay at the desk.

Six hours later McKay dragged himself to the door of his room. He waved the door open, staggered inside but missed the panel when he tried to wave it shut. He sighed and put his laptop down on his desk before turning back to close the door then yelled in surprise to see a figure framed in the opening.

"Ahh!" McKay jumped back, startled. "What are you doing?"

Ronon stepped inside and waved the door shut with his left hand but he held his right behind his back. 

"Look, do you want something other then giving me a heart attack?" McKay asked, sinking down into the chair at his desk.

"Have you eaten since lunch?"

"What? Yes. Some... some powerbars, I think. We were busy." McKay crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at Ronon.

Ronon brought a tray of food out from behind his back and held it out toward McKay. The scowl was erased by a pleased smile. He took the tray to the desk and shoved his laptop to the side.

"No coffee?"

Ronon produced a bottle of water from a pocket.

"No coffee?"

"Do you really need coffee this late at night?" Ronon placed the bottle on the desk and lounged on the bed behind McKay.

"Need? No. Want? Usually." McKay took a bite and looked over his shoulder as he chewed. He watched Ronon sprawled on his bed, swallowed and asked, "What do you want?"

"Sex."

"Oh." Rodney took another bite then swallowed in a hurry. "Wait, with me?"

Ronon smiled. "Yeah, with you McKay."

"Oh." Rodney put down the fork. "Okay."

Ronon's smile got wider, "You don't want to eat first?"

Rodney returned the smile, "It's just as good cold." He twisted out of the chair and stepped forward to stand between Ronon's splayed knees. 

Ronon gripped Rodney's thighs and gently pulled him up onto the bed until he was straddled across Ronon’s lap. He tugged Rodney's shirt loose from his waistband, moving slow, sliding his warm hands up Rodney's back, and exploring the feel of his skin under the shirt. 

Rodney ran his hand along Ronon's jaw, feeling the rough texture of his beard. He used one finger under the tip of his jaw to push up but Ronon held firm until Rodney rolled his eyes at him.

"What? I thought you were interested in this. I'm not trying to go for your throat."

Ronon glared at him.

"Well, actually I am, but... oh relax, will you?"

Ronon raised an eyebrow at him but let Rodney push his head back this time. Rodney wiggled back and dipped his head down. He started at the edge of Ronon's beard on his jaw line. Gently nipping with his teeth, licking and sucking, he worked his way down to the soft skin below the ear then he followed the tendon down Ronon's neck to his collarbone. Ronon's neck became tenser and the tendon's more strained the further Rodney went. He was wondering if he was enjoying it or waiting for it to be over when Ronon began groaning and pulled Rodney's hips tight to his own, grinding his erection against him. Rodney grinned at him, pushed him back onto the bed and started on the other side. 

Ronon was writhing under him but he had run into the limit that Ronon's shirt would pull down. He shifted to start on Ronon's belly and Ronon took the chance to remove his own shirt. Rodney tensed in reflex when Ronon started to pull his shirt off next.

"McKay." 

Rodney scowled and reluctantly let him take it off. 

Ronon rolled his eyes at him, "There's nothing wrong with your body McKay."

"Well, it's a little hard to measure up against you warrior types," Rodney grumbled and pushed Ronon to lie back on the bed again. 

Ronon obliged and replied, "When I was a boy and shorter then all my year mates I complained about it to my mother. She told me that the world would be very dull if we all looked the same."

Rodney licked a nipple and said, "Hard to imagine you ever being short." 

Ronon started to shrug but lost track of what they were talking about when Rodney started sucking on his nipple and unfastening his pants.

\---

"What is this?" Rodney asked. He sat on the side of the bed picking the last bites of food off the plate with one hand and touched Ronon with the other.

Ronon lifted his head a bit and strained his eyes down as if he would be able to see the place on his own neck Rodney was touching. "It's a tattoo."

Rodney rolled his eyes and scowled down at the man splayed across the bed. "Yes, thank you. With a mind like mine, I was actually able to figure that out. Does it mean something or did you get it during a drunken shore leave, succumbing to peer pressure because it was the cool thing to do?" 

"They're rank marks."

"That's awfully permanent. What happens if you get busted down a rank?"

"You can't break the ranks of Satada."

"So, once a Specialist, always a Specialist?"

Ronon slid his finger down the side of his throat. "The three circles are the three degrees of combat training." Then he held the finger up vertically. "The single line is Unit Commander." A second finger joined the first. "Section Commander." He cut both fingers off to the side, "The line off the top of the second mark is for Specialist Commander." 

"You didn't say the Commander part when we met you."

"You were hanging in a tree when we met."

"You know what I mean."

"With no one to command, you don't use the Commander part."

"Oh." Rodney looked into his face for a moment then leaned down and kissed the marks. "Well, you're part of a unit again. Does it bother you that you're not the commander of it?"

Ronon wrapped his arm around Rodney. "Nah, Sheppard's a good commander."

"Then you..."

"Rodney," Ronon interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna sleep at all?"

"Yeah," he replied, putting the empty plate back on the tray. "Move over."

Ronon shifted to the side and held the blankets up for Rodney to slide under. He wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist and pulled him in tight. Rodney gave one deep sigh and fell asleep before his next breath. Ronon tucked his face against the back of Rodney's head and followed him down into sleep with a sigh of his own.


	2. Marrow Seasons the Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, with a dash of plot.

The last of the meat was finally cleaned, butchered, and stored and the hunters were sent down river to bathe. Ronon and Teyla happily shed their bloody clothes with the rest and plunged into the cold water. It wasn't long before all of them were climbing out, shivering. Three youngsters had come down with bathing sheets for them to dry off with.

"The barbel cue is almost ready! Hurry up!" the youngest yelled to them as she ran back towards the camp.

"What’s a barbel cue?" Ronon asked Teyla, rubbing a sheet down her back.

She looked puzzled, "I do not know."

"It's what Colonel Sheppard called the big cooking grills once. The children keep calling anything we cook on them barbel cue." Jinto said before wrapping a bath sheet around his hips and picking up his wet pants. "You aren't hungry?" He asked, following the rest of the hunters up the path.

Ronon ran his hand down Teyla's arm, and murmured, "Not for barbel cue." 

She shivered again, but this time it had nothing to do with cold water. "We will be there soon," she called after the young man. 

When Jinto had passed the crest of the rise and dropped out of sight Teyla stopped watching and turned to Ronon. She reached for his face with both hands and pulled him down to her kiss. He responded by grabbing her hips and lifting her up to wrap her legs around him. They kissed fiercely, tongues twisting and fighting, teeth biting. Teyla pushed her heel into the nerves at the back of one of Ronon's knees and dropped him, riding him down to the ground still kissing. 

She rubbed herself against him, legs on either side of his hips and felt him growing hard against her belly. She slid down his body, taking him into her mouth and he lifted a thigh to press between her legs while lifting himself up on his elbows to watch her. The sight and feel of her mouth wrapped around his cock quickly brought him to his full size. She left him wet and glistening to lick her way up his body, stopping to suck at a nipple while they both shifted to align their bodies. He grabbed her hips; she tilted them and sank down, groaning quietly at the feel of him filling her. He began thrusting up into her and she responded, rocking against him. 

"Harder," she demanded.

He tucked her arm across his chest and rolled them both until she was on her back and he held himself above her with his arms. She planted both bare feet flat on the ground and pushed up to meet his thrusts as he began a pounding rhythm into her. Soon she was writhing under him, muscles clenching and hands fisting in the grasses. He stopped, buried deep inside her and rolled his hips against her while she came. When she was gasping and twitching under him in the aftershocks he dropped his head to her shoulder and worked to control his own breathing, keeping himself from going over the edge to his own orgasm.

Her panting slowed and she stroked her hands along his sides and back as he breathed slowly and deeply.

"Would you like me to finish you in my mouth or shall I turn over?"

His breath caught and his hips twitched at the end of her question. She smiled. When he remained still against her she began to flex muscles inside herself, gripping and releasing Ronon's cock. 

"Unless you would rather..."

He shifted quickly to look down at her, eyes dark and intense. "If you keep doing that, woman, I will finish right now." He pulled out from her slowly, watching her sigh at the loss of him. "Turn over."

She did so quickly, and they rearranged until he was between her legs again and she raised her ass up to meet his hips. He groaned himself when he slid back inside her wet heat. She began a quick rhythm but he gripped her hips and held her still, sliding in deep and pulling out nearly all the way before sliding deep again. She laid her head and shoulders down onto her crossed arms and relaxed into his hands, letting him control the speed and depth of their lovemaking. She worked her inner muscles to his rhythm, gripping him when he hit the deepest point and relaxing as he pulled back out. 

She could feel the slow steady pattern building something inside her, lifting her up like the waves at the edge of the salt sea. She felt it rising and rising until she was struggling not to go over the edge. Then Ronon told her to let go and they were both falling, thrusting against each other and gasping out their orgasm together. 

When their breathing quieted the second time they lay still entwined on their sides, Ronon's arm wrapped around her ribs, holding her to his chest. Both were sticky with sweat and other things. He used his other hand to slide her hair back from her face and neck and leaned forward to kiss and nibble at her, licking the salt from her skin.

"Are you ready for food now?" she asked, starting to get up only to be stopped by his arm tightening.

"Mmm," he hummed against her neck and kissed her one last time behind the ear before releasing her. "Yeah, but I think I want to rinse off again."

"Yes, I agree." Teyla said, peeling her sweaty skin from his to rise with a smile.


	3. Breaking Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a dash of plot

Sitting at his desk in front of his laptop, John swore and slammed it shut. God damned rules and regs. He sat staring at the desk until someone knocked at the door.

John opened the door to Ronon, "Hang on, lemme grab a shirt."

"No need on my account."

John smiled wanly, slid a black tee shirt over his head and started off without another word. Ronon frowned. He expected a bit more of a reaction but waved the door shut and followed with a mental shrug.

All the way up to the rafters John can't let it go, but rolling the problem over and over in his head brings only frustration, not solution.

"Stop." Ronon snapped as they crested the top peak of the track.

John pulled up and looked back at his running partner. He wasn't winded, but he was breathing harder then Ronon. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but you aren't." Ronon stood in the track, arms crossed.

"I'm fine, can we finish this?" John turned to continue but Ronon wrapped a hand around his arm.

"What's bothering you?" 

John pulled away, "Nothing."

Ronon loomed over him, pushing him back to the rail with his presence.

"Look, it's nothing I can do anything about, I'm just pissed off about it." John crossed his arms between them, leaning back. 

"You can't let anger interfere. If you can't use it, you must clear your mind of it." Ronon leaned toward John and grabbed the railing on either side of him.

A small smile started on John's face, "What's this?"

"Distraction." Ronon smirked and shifted his hands from the rail to John's pants, sliding his thumbs into the waistband.

"Hmm, distractions can be good." John's smile grew until Ronon's mouth came down on his.

While Ronon's tongue thrust into John's mouth his hands were busy unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his fly. He broke the kiss off and dropped to his knees, pulling John's cock, still partially soft, out of his pants. He took it into his mouth, sucking and working it with his tongue, enjoying the sensations as blood pulsed and filled it to a smooth hot hardness. 

John gripped harder on the railing behind him, "Jesus, that's... " His voice trailed off as Ronon pulled away and ducked lower to lick at his balls. When Ronon rolled his eyes to the side to look up at John he finished, "uh, good, that's good. Wow, that's good." 

Ronon's small smile was hard to hold around John cock when he returned to suck on it so he took his own advice and cleared the humor from his mind. He concentrated on the suction of his mouth and the motion of his head, listening to the sounds John struggled to keep quiet. He kept a steady pull and rhythm until John's hips started small thrusts and his hands shifted to Ronon's shoulders. 

Ronon gripped the tops of John's thighs; fingers splayed across his ass and sank his mouth down the length of his cock. With his nose buried in the hair below John's belly, he worked his throat muscles to swallow again and again around the tip. John let out a low groan, gave up any pretense of control and came, shaking and shuddering, clinging to Ronon's shoulders. Ronon gave one more swallow to drink down the last pulse of semen and made a halfhearted attempt to control John's fall to the deck when his shaking knees went out. Then he dropped beside him, panting just as hard.


	4. Quenching the Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a dash of plot

A hand on his shoulder when Teyla sat down to dinner pulled his attention away from his musing.

"Ah, Teyla, good evening."

"Good evening Doctor, you seem deep in thought."

"Huh? Yes, well... I was pondering a theory Vogel had on power conservation but I've already punched at least three holes in it, so..." he shrugged.

She picked up a green skinned fruit from her tray. "Have you tried this yet? It is from the world Major Lorne just came back from. It is quite good, sweet but slightly tart."

"Tart? That is a common trait in citrus fruits." He looked glumly on as she used a knife to peel the thick skin. The flesh underneath was a paler shade of the same green, separated in long thin segments. It most reminded Rodney of a cross between a lime and banana.

Teyla pulled the pieces apart and bit one segment in half. The juice ran down her fingers. She popped the rest in her mouth and sucked her fingers. Licking the rest of the juice from her fingers, she realized Rodney was watching intently. She smiled and picked up another piece of the green fruit.

"I checked with the botanists after they tested it." She held it out to him. "No citrus."

"No citrus?" He looked skeptical.

"None. Dr. Parrish gave me a very through explanation why it is tart without citrus. Would you like me to repeat it for you?" She asked. Her tone implied the explanation was the kind of thing only another botanist would find interesting. 

"Uh, no. No that's okay." He took the section, sniffed it and took a very small bite. After chewing and swallowing he sat very still, waiting. 

Teyla sat with him, calmly eating her dinner.

"Huh," he shrugged and then ate the rest of the piece. "This isn't bad."

"I rather like it myself."

"Why did you check for citrus?" He asked, suspiciously.

She smiled, leaned closer to him and spoke quietly, "I had thought it might be enjoyable to squeeze the juice of this fruit across your body and lick it off."

He choked on his coffee.

She handed him her napkin, concerned, "I'm sorry, I did not think you would find that so repulsive."

"It's not, I don't... I... " He took a breath and coughed the rest of the coffee out of his lungs before continuing, "Look you can't say something that... that provocative while I'm drinking." 

"Then... you would be interested in something like that?" She glanced at him sidelong.

He smiled, looking down at the table and then at her, "Actually, yeah, that does sound like fun."

"Are you done with your dinner, Rodney?" Teyla rose from the table.

"Oh, yeah," he said but remained seated.

Teyla paused next to the table looking down at him, tray in her hands. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong. I just need... a minute." Rodney glanced down at his lap.

Teyla put down her tray, took off her jacket and hung it on the chair she had been sitting in. She moved the plate and knife from her tray to his, stacked the empty tray underneath and picked them both up. "Have you seen the sunset from the balcony at grounding station two?"

Rodney looked up at her, puzzled.

"You may wish to bring a jacket," she said, raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the trashcans. After putting their trays and utensils in the stacks to be cleaned, she left the room, glancing back at the man still sitting at the table.

He picked up her jacket to hold in front of his crotch and started to follow, but stopped and went back to the serving area to grab a couple of the green fruits and some napkins before he left. 

\---

They lay still, panting, sweaty and a little sticky, until Rodney's back gave a twinge and he shifted under her. They separated and moved back to lean against the wall. Teyla sat on her rump, legs curled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Rodney rubbed his broad hand on her back, running his thumb along the cords of muscles down to one of the dimples at the top of her ass. She sighed and he leaned over to kiss the point of her shoulder. She smiled at him. 

"I heard someone discussing the collections of stars seen from your world. That they have names."

"Constellations? Yes. Some people decided some of the stars make pictures and they named them. Developed whole pantheons of people and creatures they see in the sky and stories to go with them."

"Have you named the stars we can see from here?" She asked gesturing to the stars, which had begun to appear in the night sky above the city.

"Maybe the astronomers have, I don't know. Or, maybe the Ancients did, we've found their stellar cartography maps, but they didn't include any myths or stories with them."

"I think that group looks like the stargate." She pointed to a group of six stars in a remarkably even circle near the horizon.

"You realize naming constellations had to do with navigating across large bodies of water and primitive people trying to explain poorly understood science?"

She gave him that Look. The one that said he was being obtuse. It used to irritate him, that look. Recently he had come to realize it meant she expected him to understand a social situation that he was missing the nuance of. It made him try harder, just because she expected him to be capable of more. He thought back over the last few things she said, mouth pursed, brow furrowed. She took pity on him.

"And that one looks like a puddle jumper."

He finally got it and glanced back at her, "You've been spending too much time with Sheppard. That is clearly a molecule of caffeine."  
She smiled again and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they sat together looking at the stars and naming shapes together.


	5. Sticks and Stones

The rapid strike of fighting sticks beat out a tattoo in the dark room. Teyla had suggested a challenge by lowering the lights, but John thought she was just trying to torture him. He hoped it was because he was improving and not because she just enjoyed striping his hips and shoulders with bruises. 

"Ow!" He disengaged and backed away from her. At least he hoped it was away from her, in the darkness he kept losing track of her silent movement. 

A stick caught him behind the knee and he went down but rolled backward and swept her feet with his arms. He dropped a stick and grabbed an ankle. She went down hard and almost knocked the wind out of him but he found her neck and wrapped his other arm around it. She slipped one knee between his so he shifted both hands to her hips and pulled her down against him, squeezing her leg tightly between his.

"This isn't a real training exercise, is it?" John asked her.

Teyla held herself up with one hand and slid a stick across his chest with the other. He could hear the amusement in her voice when she answered, "It is a real exercise, but it is more advanced then you are ready for."

"So, you are torturing me!" He felt her lean down then her lips ghosted across his cheek.

"My intention was not torture... John."

"Good," he said and then found better uses for his mouth then talking. Like kissing. Kissing was always a better use for his mouth in his book. Teyla tasted like her morning tea, strong with a hint of sweet flowers. He took his time enjoying her mouth, playing his tongue across her teeth.

She ground her hips down and he stopped trying to immobilize her legs with his. Instead he lifted his thigh between hers. She rocked against it as she sucked on his tongue and dropped the stick to the ground with a clatter. Her quiet noises in his mouth made him realize she was already close. He slid his hands back to her flexing ass and dug his fingers in as she shook in climax on his leg.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I may have been thinking about this today," she said and started pulling his shirt out of his pants.

He slid his fingers into both side slits of her skirt feeling for the tie on her underwear. He could never remember which side it tied on and even when he thought it had it right, invariably he would be trying to untie them from the other side of her body. There was even one time when she was leaning over him from above so he finally gave up trying to keep track. He found it with his right hand and pulled on the loop to release the scrap of fabric. It was damp with her orgasm. 

She pulled the buckle of his belt open and slipped the buttons of his fly before sliding his pants and boxers down. He lifted his hips enough to get them to his thighs. He would have started working on his boots, but her hand on his chest made him go still and he settled back down to the floor. She shifted up his body and he felt her hand take his cock. She stoked it a few times, rose above him and held him at the right angle to slide down on top of him. 

"Oh god, you are so wet," he groaned.

"The thought of doing this with you makes me so."

He flexed his legs and hips to the rhythm she set as she rode him but knew he wasn't going to come in this position. She knew it too and took her time rocking and twisting on him, her hands feeling the hard muscles of his stomach moving. He stroked the soft skin on her knees and thighs, lost in the sensations of her squeezing and sliding on his cock. 

Soon she was leaning forward, pressing her clit hard against his pubic bone and speeding up her pace. Her hands shifted to grip his ribs and he wondered if he would have bruises when she tightened up, shaking and gasping through another orgasm. He was ready to shift to a position better for his own satisfaction by the time she was limp on top of him.

He rolled them over gently and let her slide off to the floor. Pulling his pants up just enough to walk, he lifted her to shaking legs. Kissing her again, one hand wrapped behind the back of her head, the other across her ass, he held her belly tight to his hard cock and walked them slowly towards where he thought the nearest wall was. The back of his hands hit it just as he was about to give up. 

He shifted both hands to her thighs, slid her skirt up and lifted her again. One slight fumble before they lined themselves up and he slid inside her. She locked her ankles together behind him and held tight to his shoulders as he gripped her ass and pressed them both into the wall. Then he began fucking up and into her.

They bit and sucked at each other mouths while he pounded into her, both gasping and growling.

"Jesus, fuck woman!"

"Yes! Yes! John, please!"

He didn't last long and could feel the orgasm hit him from deep inside when he came with a loud yell. Teyla suddenly became much harder to hold up when she began shaking with a third one about the same time his legs started shaking. 

He tried to take a steadying step back but his pants were now around his knees and they went down gasping and laughing in a heap getting more bruises they would both blame on stick fighting.


End file.
